The present invention relates to a vehicle seat height adjusting mechanism and more specifically relates to a bracket assembly forming such a mechanism.
It is known to provide vehicle seat mountings which are operable for positioning a seat at different desired heights for accommodating operators of different heights. These mountings normally include linkages which may be quickly adjusted to elevate or lower the seat as desired or include a ramp support for permitting the seat to be releasably secured at various positions along the ramp.
Because many tractors are often driven by a limited number of different operators, it is desirable to provide a seat mounting which is more economical than the known mountings while providing an equivalent range of adjustment.